Finally Found
by KyrieEleison88
Summary: After ten years away from the Wizarding world, Harry Potter, was considered by many to be dead. But not to those who had been closest to him. So when a faithful trip to the park brings them back together, Harry finds himself becoming sucked back into the


After ten years away from the Wizarding world, Harry Potter, was considered by many to be dead. But not to those who had been closest to him. So when a faithful trip to the park brings them back together, Harry finds himself becoming sucked back into the world he'd once loved and left so long ago and stuck with having to finally tell his wife Angelica about his mysterious past once and for all.

__

"Harry Potter: Where is he now?"

Boomed the headline on the front page of the Daily Prophet . This was exactly the question that had been on the minds of nearly every witch and wizard for ten years. Where did "The Boy Who Lived" go after he defeated The Dark Lord? Many searches had been attempted over the years, all failed to find him. Most witches and witches knew that they would. They knew that if a wizard of Harry's caliber didn't want to be found, he could find a way to make that happen. When the searches, conducted mostly by the tabloids and journalists, failed they went to his friends for answers. Surely, they thought, they had to have been getting info about him? But alas, The Weasley's and Granger's knew exactly what everyone else did, nothing. They hadn't seen him since the night the final battle had taken place. He'd simply looked back at them over Voldemorts dead body turned and disapparated. This information led to many theories, some people believed that after everything he'd been through, he'd given up on life and committed suicide. Others believed that maybe he'd been captured by the lingering Voldemort supporters and was killed by them. Little did they know that "The Boy Who Lived" was not dead, he'd just given up on magic . . . For good.

Yes, he'd decided a long time before the final battle that if he survived he would walk away from the Wizarding world once and for all. It had taken so much out of him that that he made the decision to get away and try and live life, a real life, without any of the baggage that came along with the Wizarding world. As soon as it was confirmed that Lord Voldemort was dead, Harry made his exit without saying goodbye he had to. . . It would've been too hard to go had he stayed around. He went to live in the muggle world where he was no longer known as Harry Potter, but James Potter.

"James!" Angelica Potter called out from the bathroom. Her voice was high and excited which only meant one thing.

With a speed he had forgotten he'd had, he rushed upstairs totting the couples two and a half year on son along with him.

"Tell me its good news" he pleased a bright smile already on his face.

"I'm pregnant!" she cheered, fat tears running down her face.

James kissed her soft lips and embraced her tightly smushing, Harry who was trying to catch a much needed nap lying his head on his fathers shoulder. After trying for another baby for nearly a year with a few false alarms and two miscarriages, it had finally happened for them. Of course the conceivement potion he'd finally thought of using and slipped into her wine that night helped along a bit. Angelica Potter didn't know it but the man she knew as James wasn't who he portrayed.

"This is excellent!" he exclaimed as they made their way into their bedroom, hand in hand. The couple had been together for seven years and married for five. And things hadn't really changed between them.

"They told me after the last miscarriage . . . That even if I did get pregnant. I probably wouldn't . . couldn't carry this child to full term . . . I didn't believe them then but what if it's true?" she asked once the high had worn off.

"The baby will be fine" James said comfortingly.

"I hope I mean . . ." she sighed deeply and picked Harry up from James' arms and coddled him. His had been a difficult pregnancy and birth also.

"Everything will be fine" James repeated, with more force and taking her still wet cheeks in his hands.

Angelica stared into his bright green eyes and with a slight chuckle nodded. "Everything will be fine" she whispered covering one of his hands with her own.

"That's right" he said kissing her again and sitting on the bed in front of her. He took Harry from her arms and set him in his lap as she stretched.

"That's what I love about you" she admitted as James stretched also.

"What? My charming good looks?" he asked flexing his muscular arms. "Harry, flex for mommy" he said to the sleepy child who weakly lifted his arm but then gave up on it and snuggled his head into James chest.

"Not only that" she answered standing in front of him "But your optimism. If you weren't there telling me that everything would be okay, I'd be a wreck"

She tilted his head up and kissed him. He wrapped her arms around her waist pulled her closer and pressed his ear against her still flat belly.

"Although" she added stroking the back of his head that was covered in thick, messy black hair. "Your as you say 'Charming good looks' added to my attraction"

James looked up at her and smiled the put his ear back onto her stomach. As he heard the steady breathing that meant that Harry had finally found sleep and held his wife he thought.

__

"I could never have had this in the Wizarding world"


End file.
